


Always Generally Promises A Lot

by GlitterDwarf



Category: Project Runway (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Generally Promises A Lot

one. 

One day, Daniel Vosovic shows up on Nick's doorstep with two suitcases suitcase, one head of messy hair, and zero explanations. 

"I just couldn't figure out where to go," he says, finally. They sat on the couch, and Nick can't help but notice how Daniel's bleach-white skin looked against the plum fabric. 

"You know you always have a place with me," he whispers, patting Daniel's hand. Daniel looks up into his eyes, and for a second Nick can ignore how odd it was that, almost sixteen months after they had first met, Daniel showed up on his doorstep, across the country from where he was supposed to be living. 

But then again, it wouldn't be the first some Nick had ignored something important for some so-and-so. 

 

two. 

Too many days had passed, and Daniel has still not left Nick's place. His favorite thing to do, apparently, is to eat the Mexican food Nick would prepare, followed up closely by take lengthy bubble baths in Nick's bathtub. Both he does nightly before finally retiring to the makeshift-bed they had assembled in Nick's living room. 

Every morning, Nick wakes and get ready for work. Walking through the living room is inevitable, of course, and it is only made worse by the fact that he cant turn the light on for fear of waking Daniel. 

And so, it is the same, every morning. Nick carefully attempts to tiptoe to his door, open it slowly, and leave. Except, every morning, he can't make it past the couch without stopping. Because there, right there, right there for the taking, is Daniel, softly lit in the mid-morning light, hair too-shaggy and too-grown out, face slack, body rigid. 

It would be too easy to reach out, shake him, ask for answers, kick him out. 

But then Nick just tiptoes to the door, opens it slowly, and leaves. 

 

three. 

Three weeks into his stay, Daniel joins Nick out on the patio. It had been Nick's only refuge from the younger man, but then, of course, Daniel has to go and take that away from him, too. 

"It's nice to see you outside, honey," Nick says with a smile as he sits up in his hammock. Daniel just looks distracted and rolls back and forth on his toes. 

Daniel leans against the railing, looking out into the small, boxy, Hollywood yard. Nick knows it is more than Daniel probably had in New York, but he still can't help but feel self-conscious. 

Los Angeles is his life, his second love next to fashion. Nick adores the feel, the heavy weight of the air, the way that it is just like everywhere else but it still feels different every time he steps outside. He even loves getting hit on when he just leaves his doorstep by passing cars, and how, sometimes, it takes forty minutes just to drive down a block, because it is how the city works. 

But Daniel doesn't belong here, not really. He doesn't look like he belongs, and Nick is sure that he doesn't feel like it either. 

So, after a long pause. 

"You're pale enough already. I thought you would disappear," he chides softly. Daniel looks up and his eyes are smiling for the first time in awhile. 

Nick can't help but think "I did that." He leans back in his hammock and puffs on his cigarette. 

I did that. 

 

four. 

"Four new messages," Daniel's cell phone displays. He has gone to take a shower, which is better than a bath, progress. Nick feels bad, but he looks anyway. 

One, "okay, its been long enuf." 

Two, "where are you, sweetie?" 

Three, "i'm tired of ur drama." 

Four, "i'm over u, i have a new bf. hes better than u." 

Nick highly doubts that, and deletes them. 

 

five. 

Five minutes of silence, and all Nick did was ask why Daniel was there. Daniel just looks at Nick, shifts on the couch, looks everywhere else, leans forward, and kisses Nick thoroughly. 

Nick knows this is mostly to distract him, but it's working. Before he knows it, they are in his bedroom, undressed, gasping into each other's mouths. 

Daniel is all limbs and fingers and mouth and teeth and muscles, lean and wiry. And Nick likes it, loves it more than he will ever admit.

Daniel feels good underneath him, and he feels even better when he is coming into Nick's hand. 

Still, when Nick wakes up in the morning Daniel is back on his couch, like nothing ever happened, and Nick still has no answers. 

 

six. 

Six months earlier, it happened. 

New Years, and Nick had made his way to New York just to be at a party and see his old friend for the first time in forever. 

It could have been just like that, an innocent visit. Except that Daniel had smiled in that certain way, and Nick couldn't help himself. So when Daniel kissed him after Nick had walked him home, he kissed back, and they had slept together. 

In the morning, Nick had woken up to nothing. So, he had gotten on his flight. 

Destined to not speak again until one of them showed up on the other's doorstep. It was like a fucking fortune cookie or something. 

 

seven. 

Seven o'clock, time to party. Nick takes Daniel out to one of his friend's houses one night, a few months into Daniel's stay, and introduces him to his extended family. 

"Loved you on the show," they all say, as though Daniel doesn't hear enough of it. He just smiles and flirts with everybody, like he usually does, no matter who the person is. 

Nick watches from far away and thinks that Daniel has made "a full recovery." His best friend nods, agrees. They have talked about it before, in those first few weeks, frantic whispers on Nick's porch through cell phones that Nick had hoped that Daniel couldn't hear. 

Still, when they get back home, Nick doesn't say anything when Daniel climbs into his bed. 

"Goodnight, babe," he whispers as he reaches out to turn the light off. Nick stands there in the dark for a long time. He knows that Daniel probably isn't asleep, probably knows that Nick is still there. 

In the daylight, Nick's living room is pretty much perfection. The dark hues of his furniture compliment the paleness of his walls, not too-plain, just pale, decorated simply but just enough. The furniture is much more flamboyant, from the fabric to the texture to the patterns. But these things compliment each other. 

Still, Nick thinks. Everything looks different in the darkness, when you can't see such perfection, just sameness. 

 

eight. 

Eight months pass before Daniel is moving into Nick's room. 

"I thought I might as well," Daniel mumbles when Nick catches him. Nick agrees and helps his friend, his boyfriend, his new (old?) lover. It isn't as though they both fall asleep in his room on most nights. 

Daniel never does explain. And Nick never does ask. Maybe he'd like to remain ignorant. Or maybe he just wants Daniel. 

It's all the same.


End file.
